


I don't want to screw this up

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: You and Bucky agreed not to do anything special for Valentine's Day





	I don't want to screw this up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr for a Valentine's Day writing challenge. Very short. Leave kudos and/or a comment if you'd please!

* * *

Valentine’s Day wasn’t a big deal in the past. In fact, there were years when it was just another day where he slept in then would go on his merry way as if the excessive red balloon hearts, red and pink decorations and couples didn’t bother him. Valentine’s Day, in his opinion was a holiday created by big companies to get more money while couples pay big bucks on oversized and overpriced flowers, heart shaped candies and dinners. In his opinion, a spouse/partner should receive flowers, be treated to dinners and be appreciated throughout the year for as long as the relationship lasted. Occasionally he would entertain the bar scene with his best friend, Steve Rogers. However, Bucky Barnes would stick around for an hour, two at the most, before he slid out of the bar and returned to his studio apartment to lay on his couch and fall asleep to looping infomercials. 

 

This year was different. This year he had someone in his life who mattered more than anyone ever did. And though it was promised Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be blown up into something it shouldn’t be, Bucky couldn’t help but want to give the world over. 

 

Since coming into his life, Bucky could finally begin to see a light in his everlasting darkness. What once felt like a hole dug hundreds of feet below surface, he began to feel as if it was possible to climb out of it. What once felt as if he was never going to heal from the damage created by H.Y.D.R.A. soon began to feel as if the Winter Soldier was a distant memory he vaguely remembered. Each lifeless eyes staring back at him changed into the beautiful smile he was able to wake up to every morning. 

 

On missions, Bucky was particularly more defiant when it came to following orders as his main concern was ensuring you were save, no matter the cost. This did lead to arguments not only between Stark and Barnes, but between you and Bucky as well; you didn’t want to be benched simply because Bucky couldn’t comprehend who capable you were in defending yourself (though secretly you loved how much harder he worked to make sure you were safe - you’d never admit it). Because of his attitude, Stark rarely put you and Barnes on the same missions with the agreement from Rogers. Which came to a complete surprised when Rogers called both you and Bucky to the Compound for a mission.

 

Entering the Compound in your uniform, you greeted Natasha as you walked by the red-headed woman. “What do we got?” you questioned her, Bucky hot on your trail. 

 

“Something’s happening in Paris. Stark thinks it’s another alien attack which is why he’s trying to contact Thor for the scepter; it might be the only way to close whatever portal might have opened.” All the talk of ‘maybe’ and ‘might’ bothered you; it was uncommon for Stark not to know exactly what was going on. In fact, every mission you were assigned, Stark had the rundown, had all the T’s crossed and I’s dotted with a few pages extra to help the team in their mission along with a game plan strategized right down to the very last movement.

 

“When are we leaving?” Bucky asked, keeping a small distance between you. This was done for Stark; Barnes knew if he was too close, Stark would suggest Bucky stay behind or be on the opposite end of the quinjet when it came to depart. 

 

“In five minutes.” Steve squeezed himself in between you and Bucky as he strutted his way toward the quinjet, Stark following close behind with Clint, Wanda, Vision and Natasha doing their best to keep up. You exchanged glances with Barnes for a brief moment before hustling to get in the jet, making it just in time before the large compartment door closed. 

 

You took a seat in your usual spot, strapping in for take off. “Can we stay in Paris after the problem is taken care of? I’d love to do a bit of sightseeing,” you questioned, a sparkle in your eye from the thought of exploring a city you’ve yet to experience. It was on your bucket list to explore as much of the world as you possibly could. Sometimes it was a little hard to do with your ability and having Bucky as your partner in life as everyone knew who he was - what he had done. The following eyes everywhere they went seemed to bother the man, and despite your constant reminders on how you paid no attention to the staring eyes of others, Bucky wasn’t too keen on it. 

 

“Depends on how this goes,” Tony replied from the pilot seat. Sitting back on your bench, you began to feel strange - like something was off. On any normal mission, Steve would be pacing back and forth, giving the team their combat speech while Tony would put the Quinjet on auto-pilot to begin snacking on the umpteen million bags of junk food he had in the jet; this was different. Looking around to her fellow combatants, everyone seemed calmer than usual - as if this was simply a trip.

 

With furrowed brows, you kept quiet the rest of the trip as you continued to analyze your teammates. On any other occasion, Natasha would be lightly tapping her foot in a rhythmic beat; she was calm and collected. Wanda and Vision were talking quietly amongst themselves and even Bucky was acting different; he was sweating.  

 

When they arrived to Paris, Tony landed the Quinjet at a remote location. Almost immediately everyone sprung into action; leaving you stumped. No game plan was mapped out and yet Bucky held onto your wrist, dragging you along with him as the rest of the gang separated into groups. You and Bucky entered a warehouse. Dark and cold, you felt around for Bucky just as he let go of your wrist. “Bucky?” you called out for him, trying your best to see his outline in the darkness. “Bucky!” Still you tried but ran into what you assumed was the wall. Keeping close to it, you hugged it as you kept walking, desperate for some kind of light to guide your path. 

 

“I don’t want to screw this up, ya know?” It was Bucky’s voice. Following it, you reached a door. Pushing it open, you shielded your eyes from the sudden burst  of natural light. Nevertheless, despite the strain, you were still able to spot the little black box in Bucky’s hand, quickly being hidden behind his back. 

 

“Too late,” Steve mumbled with a sigh, shaking his head in amusement. 

 

“Bucky?” you questioned, taking a few steps toward him. Looking around the room, it was decorated from top to bottom with decor and silver balloons reading ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ with red, white and pink balloons surrounding it. “What the hell is this?” you whispered just ask Bucky lowered himself onto one knee.

 

“Y/N. I know we agreed on nothing special for Valentine’s day, but I couldn’t dream of not giving you the world.” As he spoke, your hands flew to your open mouth, tears beginning to stain your cheeks. “And I can’t imagine a life without you. Y/N L/N, would you marry me?” You were capable of speech at that point as happy tears streamed down your cheeks, but you nodded as Bucky rose to his feet, placing the beautiful diamond ring on your finger. 

  
  



End file.
